Friends or More
by The-Real-Mrs.Pete-Wentz
Summary: Hey! This is my other pen name, everyone knows me as IssacSlade'sBabe, but this is another one, anywayz, this is a Christian and Stacy story! Enjoy! Chow!
1. Chapter 1

Author babbles senselessly:

Ok, I totally need a different name for this story, so if you have any suggestions that is ok for me to use I'd appreciate it! Chow!

Disclaimer: Yea, I own the WWE, and I'm the queen of England, a few flying pigs, a castle and a dragon, I think you get my point, I own nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trainers Room Is A Place For Love

Christian limped backstage to the trainers room. He just received a surprise beating from that punk-ass Orton. He just attacked him out of nowhere, but then again, that is just how Randy is.

"Stupid…..Idiot…..Ass…..Punk…" He mumbled under his breath. God he hated him. Especially after he gave Stacy that RKO. She didn't deserve it. She was so sweet.

He entered the trainers room and laid down on the couch. Trainers walked over to him and gave him an ice pack and put antiseptic on his cuts.

"There ya go Jay, were done, you can stay here and rest if you'd like." One of the Trainers told him.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He said.

The trainers left the room. He held the ice pack on his head. He was in so much pain. He guessed the reason Randy attacked him was because he wanted a shot at the intercontinental championship. If that's what the punk wanted, then that's what he'd get.

"Christian?" A soft voice followed by a knock on the door came.

"Come In." He replied with a grunt.

The door opened and Stacy walked through.

"Hey." He said with a smile. All of a sudden, all of his pain disappeared.

"You okay?" She asked. And sat down next to him. "I saw what Randy did to you. I bet it hurt."

"Yea, but, I'm okay. It was not as bad as some of the other beatings I've received." He chuckled.

"Trust me, I know how an RKO feels." She said sadly.

"About that, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea." She blushed. "I wish I could get him back though."

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll beat his butt 10 times as hard as I planned to, and I will do it just for you."

"Thanks." She giggled.

Their faces leaned in and were centimeters apart. Nothing could destroy this moment. Nothing…..

"Hey Christian do you want to……." Shawn Michales came in but then noticed the two in a compromising position. "Uh, did I disturb something?"

Shawn sent them a smile when they nervously coughed and pulled away from each other.

"No, there was just a bug on her and I was going to get it off…..uh… with , my lips, yea that's it my lips!" Christian babbled as he tried to make up an excuse.

Shawn just laughed. "Well, that's an interesting way to get a bug off of someone."

Stacy and Christian were just silent.

"I guess I'll be leaving, you just keep trying to get that bug okay Jay, wink, wink." Shawn laughed again and left.

"So, you were trying to get a bug off of me with your lips?" Stacy giggled as she questioned him.

"Hey, it was all I could think of, I was nervous." He smiled at her.

"So, where were we?" She asked him.

"I think I remember." He replied to her then leaned in again.

"Ooh! A nickel!" Stacy exclaimed as she leaned down.

Christian fell flat on his face. Then got back up. He gave her a glare.

"I'm just kidding," She said.

They both leaned in and kissed.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" He asked her.

"Yea, I would really like that." She blushed.

They then walked out of the trainers room and left the building hand in hand.

"They wont live happily ever after, I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" A voice came as the eyes of the person glared at the new couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author babbles senselessly:

So, did you like it, tell me should I continue or not. I'll even accept reviews saying you hate it, just review! I'm still accepting requests on couples! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Review! Ok, gotta go luv ya! Chow!


	2. A Small Lunch date and a suprise visit

Author babbles senselessly:

Yay! I updated, go me! (Starts Dancing) anyways, I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter.

Disclaimer: Yea, I own the WWE, and I'm the Queen of England, own a few flying pigs, a castle and a dragon, I think you get my point. I own nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you really took a beating from him didn't you?" Stacy asked as she took a sip of her diet coke. She and Christian were having lunch a small café in town.

"Yea, but I bet I could've kicked his ass if it wasn't a surprise attack." He laughed. "So anyways, tell me about yourself."

"Well," she blushed. " I'm 26, my favorite food is steak, my favorite color is purple, and…." she was cut off by someone interrupting them. Unfortunately, it was the person both of them didn't want to see.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like the CLB of the business is flirting with my girl. How about you just run along and go find someone else to bug, eh Christian?" Randy Orton said as he approached the two.

Christian opened his mouth to speak, but Stacy beat him to it.

"Well excuse me, but, I'm not your girl, never have been, never will be. And why don't you leave us alone. And there are no CLBs in this room." She stated looking at him. "Oh, wait a second, there's one standing in front of me."

Christian started laughing as Randy glared at both of them.

"That's not funny." He said seriously.

"Yea it is, so you can go shave your back now. Bye Randy." She stated sweetly smiling at him and waving.

Randy scowled at them. "I don't have to leave you alone, you guys are just on a date, you aren't even official." He smirked.

"That's what you think." Said Christian.

And with that he leaned over a gave Stacy a passionate kiss. Her head was spinning, her knees were weak. It was the best kiss she ever had.

When they pulled away, Christian smiled. "How's that for official ass clown?"

Randy gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

Christian glanced over at Stacy who looked dazed." You ok Stacy?" He asked.

"Uh yea." she giggled. They both looked into each other's eyes and kissed again.

And from a distance, the same pair of eyes that were watching them earlier gazed upon them again.

"You wont be together for long! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, cough, cough, cough, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ………"

"Excuse me sir, but, why are you hiding behind this plant." A waiter asked curiously.

"Well uh, I dropped my wallet and I was looking for it, aha! Here it is I found it, I'll be leaving now, bye!" And the mystery guy left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Babbles Senselessly:

Hopw you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what ya think. Gotta run, chow!


	3. Dude! Would you shut up?

Author Babbles Senselessly:

Sorry I haven't updated too much. But I'll start updating sooner, I promise! Chow!

Disclaimer: Yea I own the WWE, and I'm the Queen of England, own a few flying pigs, a castle, and a dragon. I think you get my point. I own nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh Trish! He is so sweet, funny, and he's hot! I think I finally found Mr. Right." Stacy was ranting on about how great Christian was. Trish was starting to get tired of it too. "Oh, and did I mention he is such a great kisser?"

"Yeah, only about a million times." Trish said carelessly while flipping through a magazine.

"Oh," Stacy responded. "Well, what's going on with you and John?"

Trish started to blush like a tomato. "Uh, what do you mean. We are just friends, yea, just friends nothing more. We're not in a relationship if that's what your thinking." She said really fast.

Stacy sent Trish a skeptical look. "Yeah right. That's why your babbling really fast like an idiot."

"Ok, but we're trying to keep it on the down low, though. So don't tell anyone. Promise." Trish pleaded with her leggy friend.

"Ok, but why don't you want to tell people. You guys are a great couple." Stacy questioned the blonde Canadian.

"We just don't want are names posted every where saying that we are a couple. You know how the paparazzi can be about that stuff." She replied.

"yea, your right. I promise I wont tell. Pinkie Promise?" She asked as she stuck out her pinky.

Trish laughed. "Yea, pinkie promise," She replied and they tangled their pinkies together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god John, she is so nice, sweet, pretty, and god her legs are gorgeous!" Christian was talking about Stacy. It's been about three hours since he started talking about her and John was hoping that he would soon stop before his ears started to bleed.

"Dude! Would you shut up!" John finally said.

"Oh, huh, what? Did you say something?" Christian asked him.

"No, of course not, continue." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay." He started talking about her again.

"What ever." John said as he got up and left. And Christian didn't even notice.

He was pretty sure he'd still be talking about her when he came back too. Oh well, he thought. I got to go get ready for my date with Trish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Babbles Senselessly:

I'm so sorry this chapter was short, I promise the next one will be longer. I apologize! Please review! Tell me what ya think. Should I keep going with this story, or stop writing it all together? Tell me if you review. Thanx! Chow!


End file.
